Hostile Crisis (JLA: KOR Episode)
Hostile Crisis is the 19th episode of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Royal Guard Patrol *** Bishop / Lucas Blake *** King / Cade Ferguson *** Knight / Adam Hill *** Queen / Sarah Falsworth *** Rook / Karen Blake ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore ** Static / Virgil Hawkins ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura Supporting Characters * Lois Lane * Caitlin Fairchild * Oracle / Barbara Gordon (first appearance as Oracle) (joins and leaves Task Force X Squad) * Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon * Colonel Rick Flag (first appearance) (leaves Project Project Cadmus) * Dr. June Moone (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (leaves Project Cadmus) * Justice League ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (mentioned only) ** Winter Star / Caitlin Snow ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira Villains * Enchantress (single appearance) (flashback and main story) (dies) ** Incubus (single appearance) (dies) * Project Cadmus ** Amanda Waller (flashback and main story) *** Task Force X **** Captain Boomerang / George "Digger" Harkness (dies) **** Captain Cold / Leonard Snart **** Clayface / Basil Carlo **** Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel **** Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln (dies) **** King Shark / Nanaue (dies) ** Maxwell "Max" Lord (flashback only) * Joker (dies) * Lex Luthor (mentioned only) Other Characters * Angela Chen (first appearance) * Catwoman / Selina Kyle * Deadshot / Floyd Lawton (flashback only) Summary Sometime before the creation of the Ultimen, Maxwell Lord had scavenged a forbidden temple and bonded the evil entity known as the Enchantress with Dr. June Moone, whom Lord ordered his agents to imprison in a containment cell for his personal plans. In present day, the Enchantress escapes her cell and, aided by her demonic brother Incubus, she starts wreaking insidious havoc in Midway City as she prepares to wipe out humanity. Both Terra's Knights of Rao and Amanda Waller's Task Force X Squad set out to stop her, but in individual strategies and very different purposes: while the Knights exact to destroy the entity, free Dr. Moone and expose Waller, the Squad, as ordered by Waller, exacts to take over her heart and bring her alive. The Knights are also determined to free Deadshot and Oracle out of their assignment in the Squad and convince their leader Colonel Rick Flag that Waller will not fulfill what she promised. Plot A few months before the creation of the Ultimen, Maxwell Lord had scavenged a forbidden temple and bonded the evil entity known as the Enchantress with Dr. June Moone, whom Lord ordered his agents to imprison in a containment cell for his personal plans. In present day, the Enchantress manages to escape her cell by getting her demonic brother Incubus to possess some of Cadmus' agents and become one monstrous entity. The two manage to turn the Project Cadmus facility into their Palace as they begin to possess the citizens of Midway City and transform them into their spawns and kill the Joker (who had just recovered from his traumaThe Joker has been in coma since the Knights of Rao "broke his smile" in Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dawn of Freedom and Enter the Knights") in the progress. Amanda Waller, alarmed of the issuing chaos, assembles her Task Force X Squad (consisting of Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, Captain Cold, Clayface, Captain Boomerang, King Shark and a reluctant Barbara Gordon (under the identity of Oracle) and led by Colonel Rick Flag) to capture the Enchantress alive. The Knights of Rao, followed by Caitlin Fairchild, also go on to stop the Enchantress, but determined to destroy her, free Dr. Moone, Bronze Tiger and Barbara from their assignment and, most importantly, expose Waller's corrupt acts (as her arrest will mark the omnipotent end of Project Cadmus). Meanwhile, in the Mayor Hall of Midway City, the Mayor is working hard to convince his citizens that Project Cadmus' super-soldiers will handle the incoming threat of the Enchantress and that the Justice League are not needed, much to Lois Lane's disapproval. As they work their way to reach the Enchantress, Terra and her team split up in three teams: Static, Gear and Toymaster sneak into Waller's building, where she is having Oracle monitoring the Squad's positions, and use their devices to registrate Waller's actions. The Lanterns and the Royal Guard Patrol work to save and escort every citizen who has not been possessed yet. And the rest of them make it through the fortress without being seen by the Enchantress or the Squad members. The young heroes go on according to Terra's strategies. Just as she and her group are close, however, they are suddenly spotted in there by Bronze Tiger. Aware of what the young heroes plan to do, still, Bronze TigerDespite his assignment in the Squad, Bronze Tiger is still loyal to the Knights of Rao, including Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton, since the events of Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights chooses not to let Waller or any of the Squad members know that the Knights are around and lets them go on, since his only purpose is to be with his fiancee, who is with Commissioner Gordon and the other cornered citizens near the Enchantress' throne. Static and Gear sneak into Waller's lab and hijack the main computer, defusing the Nano-bombs implanted in Bronze Tiger and Oracle and recording everyone of Waller's actions as well as a video of her confessing herself aware that Max Lord had freed the Enchantress and let her possess Dr. Moone. Just as Waller is about to find out what is going on and confront Barbara about it, Bishop and Blue Lantern storm in and rescue Barbara and destroy the laboratory while Toymaster and Gear successfully broadcast the data they collected into the News Screens for the entire city to see. Displeased by Waller's lies, the Mayor finally reconsiders what he previously said in his speech and allows Lois to call the League. The Enchantress is alarmed of what is happening and orders Incubus to activate their weapon. The Justice League arrives in Midway to battle the Enchantress' army while the Squad breaks into her Throne Room to battle her. The entity defeats them all one by one in a destructive fight which results in the deaths of Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost and King Shark as their fight causes the fortress to collapse over and almost kill the citizens, but they are saved by Terra and her teammates, who arrive to secure the citizens to a safer place and hold down against the Enchantress and Incubus. Incubus is destroyed by Omega Knight and Galaxor. Blue Lantern and Toymaster destroy the Enchantress' device with a remote-controlled bomb, closing the portal. Terra manages to strip the Enchantress off her heart and destroys it, killing the entity and freeing June in the progress and restoring everything and everyone to normal. Bronze Tiger and Barbara are cleared out of their assignment in the Squad and reunited with Commissioner Gordon and Tiger's fiancee and the Knights are also successful in exposing Project Cadmus' involvement with the Enchantress' rampage enough to destroy the entire agency's reputation. As Waller (now declared a irredeemable criminal like the rest of the World's Tyrants) is carried to prison in Belle Reve with the now disbanded Squad members, Tara, Diana, Delilah, Lois, Selina Kyle, Zoe and Dr. Snow visit Dr. Moone in her room at the Hospital, where she voices her gratitude to the Knights of Rao for saving her from the Enchantress' influence before she is left to be reunited with Flag as the couple is cleared out of their assignment with Project Cadmus. Tara and her teammates, confident that they had very feel tyrants left to bring in to justice (and that Lex Luthor has no more lawyers to defend him), enjoy their victory as Lois is pleased to know how they really made it like a real team, to which Diana replies: "They sure did. They had the best teacher in the world.". Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura, Knight of the Royal Guard Patrol / Adam Hill * Mae Whitman as New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Troy Baker as Long Shadow, Deadshot / Floyd Lawton * Kath Soucie as Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Roger Craig Smith as Colonel Rick Flag * Catherine Taber as Winter Star / Dr. Caitlin Snow * Xander Berkeley as Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon * Kimberly Brooks as the Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Jessica DiCicco as Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Phil LaMarr as Bronze Tiger / Ben Turner, Static / Virgil Hawkins * Sam Riegel as Gear * James Arnold Taylor as Galaxor * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, King of the Royal Guard Patrol * Jennifer Hale as Queen of the Royal Guard Patrol, Selina Kyle, Killer Frost * Bumper Robinson as Bishop of the Royal Guard Patrol * Danielle Nicolet as Rook of the Royal Guard Patrol, Angela Chen * Ali Hillis as Caitlin Fairchild * Kari Wahlgren as Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton, Dr. June Moone * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller * Tasia Valenza as the Enchantress * Rick D. Wasserman as Incubus * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel * Benjamin Diskin as Clayface, Maxwell "Max" Lord, Joker (vocal effects) References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao